Crisis
by levadura
Summary: Bevin/Gwevin. Después de todo lo que ha pasado lo único que pide Kevin es evasión.


**Crisis**

* * *

><p>BevinGwevin. Después de todo lo que ha pasado lo único que pide Kevin es evasión.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Not mine<em>**, ok? ben 10 doesnt belong to me, i dont make money out of this _merde,_ CN, i swear i dont! Dont sue me pls!

**_Advertencia_**: **bevin/gwevin**, hmm, o algo parecido. Y una cosa que se llama violación del canon. Querido canon, esta es la vara que irá en tu trasero. (De todos modos cada temporada y cómic nuevo que sale se contradice). Uhm, este fanfic no llega a ningún lado.

**crisis**

Dentro de la tristeza que no le cabe dentro del cuerpo, pero que se tapa y esconde con otros pensamientos, recuerda que está solo. Muy solo.

Casi tan solo como cuando estaba atrapado en el _Null Void_.

Casi tan solo como estaba algunos años atrás, encerrado en una cueva de olor pútrido, con la pubertad metiéndosele en el cuerpo y la niñez que se le escapaba con sus (crecientes en frecuencia) erecciones nocturnas.

**ashes to ashes.**

Por intuición sabes que las cosas similares se corresponden.

(Un bastardo sin familia como él, sin escrúpulos, no merece más que una honda antipatía. No merece más que una mirada de asco, como un perro callejero sarnoso, una bestia repugnante. Un niño abandonado, sin nadie que lo cuide, ha nacido sin derecho, sin ninguna pertenencia natural: sin ninguna manera en que pueda pertenecer o que las cosas puedan pertenecerle.

Aunque por derecho natural nada pueda ser suyo, de alguna manera tiene que apañárselas para vivir. Si de todos modos le habita el profundo sentimiento de que nada es suyo y nada puede serlo, la culpabilidad es algo que ya ha aprendido a aceptar como parte de su _modus vivendi_ —no es que pretenda explicar su comportamiento, pero es imposible para un ser humano vivir sin justificarse—. De todos modos las cosas materiales vienen y pronto se esfuman, él es simplemente un catalizador mínimo de un ciclo natural gigantesco. El robo no es más que parte de este ciclo natural que lo sobrepasa.

La naturaleza, sin embargo, escoge sabiamente a los desvalidos. No escoge estúpidos y la crueldad humana desarrolla con rapidez todas las clases de sentido común, al igual que la malicia pícara. La naturaleza nunca escoge débiles de carácter, ni cabrones testarudos, sino gente sencilla que puede aprender de las veces que se equivoca, las que lo equivocan, y que pueda evaluar con sensatez.)

La primera vez te invade la extrañeza, pero no la culpa: golpeas, violas e irrumpes sin pensar en las consecuencias porque eres un _muchacho malo_, que ha aprendido a asimilar su papel como tal. No te acuerdas de tu padre, quisieras poder hacer lo mismo con tu madre y en realidad agradeces no estar ligado sentimentalmente a nadie, pues lo único que ganas es culpa y la culpa nunca ha ayudado a nadie a sobrevivir.

(La cosas que están vivas aún son el garaje, los atardeceres dorados y tranquilos de _Bellwood_, la madre que temía que interfirieras con su nueva vida de casada y el padrastro que no era ni perverso ni cariñoso y prefería ignorarte. E ignorar a tu padre muerto. Pues calladamente te temía y tu madre se escandalizaba, como si ignorara que tu padre solía hacer lo mismo, cada vez que metías los dedos en los enchufes tomacorrientes y te reías con ánimo infantil

Un día te saliste del _urbano_ Bellwood, cansado de lo que pensabas puerilmente que era _la injusticia_ y te metiste a una guarida de ratas en el _superurbano_ Nueva York. Te llevaron una pandilla de rebeldes, que antes veías con asco y ahora no ves más que con algo de pena… y mucha tristeza; porque no puedes evitar pensar que ellos se sentían tan solos e inseguros como tú y eran probablemente desgraciados en una magnitud que nunca alcanzarás comprender).

La primera vez que te lo encuentras lo observas, y aunque los niños como él no son parte de tu realidad inmediata, no te impresiona porque has visto otros como él: bien vestido, bien comido, bien dormido, bien educado. A primera instancia es otro niño malcriado, sin noción de la realidad, con una vida intrascendente de videojuegos y de estúpidas tareas escolares. (De castigos leves los fines de semana y de besos e historias antes de dormir). Has visto otros como él, otros niños cuidados y amados y te llaman la atención de manera enfermiza, porque a pesar de haber asimilado tu papel como nada, o más bien _nadie_; te causa una envidia terrible el pensar que en otras circunstancias habrías sido amado, aceptado y _hermoso_.

A pesar de haber visto tantos otros y sabértelos de memoria, no conocías hasta ese momento ninguno, porque los niños bonitos se juntan con los niños bonitos, siempre ha sido así; y un niño flaco, hambriento y _bribón_ no tenía nada que hacer jugando con un montón de querubines mimados. Te sorprende el hecho que él te hable, que él te mire. Y que lo haga fijamente, como si no tuviera miedo. Tienes un año más que él y la diferencia de un año en esa etapa, la _prepubertad_, es una abismal. Uno de once y medio es uno de once y medio, más cerca de los granos y la emoción por los senos; que uno de diez, cerca de la mugre y la emoción por los juegos.

Él te mira como su igual y la seguridad con la que se desenvuelve es apabullante en primera instancia. Te le acercas y de muy cerca huele bien, como a ropa limpia y a cabello lavado con jabón de mujer. (Después sabrías que era consecuencia de los jabones y _shampoos_ de Gwen y que a pesar de la impresión que tuviste, no se había duchado en mucho tiempo).

Te sorprende que un hombre pueda tener unos ojos tan grandes (de un color tan extraño, además) y unas pestañas tan rizadas, a pesar de su voz intempestiva y arrebatada. Te parece lo más raro del mundo que un niño pueda tener una piel tan lisa, tan suave y un cabello tan brillante. Y sus dientes. (Los mejores dientes jamás, no obstante lo _cerdo_ que era). De frente, de cerca, en vivo, esta clase de reconocimientos que haces de los de _su clase_ y los de _tu clase,_ son aún más impresionantes.

Tú querías parecer grande, maduro, impávido ante todos, pero después de conocerlo… (él era tan locuaz, desenvuelto e irreverente…) no pudiste pensar más que en impresionarlo.

Siempre te vestías de negro para intimidar, para parecer malo y rudo, porque tu cara alargada por el crecimiento prematuro y la delgadez de tus brazos no lograban nada por sí solos. Él se sentía extasiado por tu habilidad para los problemas más que por tus actos de rudeza y agravándolo estaba el hecho de que él te considerara _diferente_ e independiente, con _algo_, un algo que él suponía era autonomía moral; pero que ahora ambos ven en retrospectiva y no les parece más que la estupidez libertina e irreflexiva de un púber idiota.

Tú jodiste, mentiste.

Él te reveló su secreto: el _ómnitrix_. Tuvieron una cosa muy cercana a la confianza, pero lejana a la amistad, en la cual decidiste coger todo lo que él tenía y hacerlo tuyo. Para _joderlos a todos_, hacerles entender que las personas como tú (_y como él_) mandaban, eran las que hacían lo que querían y se salían con la suya. Que no eran _engendros… fenómenos_.

Pero repentinamente, en un movimiento que no comprendiste, él se puso en contra tuya.

Y tú no ibas a dejar que nadie se entrometiera en tu venganza.

Y para cuando abriste los ojos estabas en el _Null Void_.

**space oddity**

Repentinamente la imagen se transfiguró en obsesión. Tú quedaste encerrado en el Null Void, siendo su recuerdo lo único que te mantenía cuerdo entre el espacio y la nada. Te duele un poco acordarte, sobre todo lo que tuviste que atravesar siendo un niño terrestre. (Aunque ser un pequeño delincuente en la tierra no dista mucho de serlo en el espacio).

El primer año fue el infierno. Para tu infinita sorpresa los otros _extraterrestres _te temían; a pesar de que eran seres que nunca habrías imaginado, hablando idiomas desconocidos y viéndote como si tú fueras la bestia. (Reconoces esto como una suerte, pues había muchos malhechores intergalácticos que eran temibles).

El _Null Void_ era un lugar dañino para tus huesos, tus piernas, y especialmente, tus pulmones. Las concentraciones de gases y la gravedad diferían de las de la tierra; la atmósfera tenía una composición extraña, especial para atontar a los recién ingresados, pero no especialmente nociva.

Para tu terrible suerte el efecto de mutación no duró mucho. Un día te diste cuenta que ya no eras diez especies en un cuerpo y conservando el semblante de jovenzuelo debilucho, tuviste que arreglártelas con tus mediocres habilidades.

Después de ser

a. golpeado, (el primer hueso roto de tu vida fue el húmero, tenías el brazo terriblemente adolorido. El golpe que recibió fue porque 'un ser _humano_ intentaba igualarse a razas superiores' –el _Null Void_ no era para pusilánimes–, y tu atacante te resquebrajó el brazo. Sentías tanto dolor que no podías dormir y a veces se te escapaban lágrimas involuntarias. Cuando finalmente se recobró tu miembro –porque, para sorpresa de los demás cautivos no eras completamente humano– te dispusiste a andarte con cuidado y ser una mierda, una mierda maldita)

b. abusado, (no quieres acordarte, deseas que tu subconsciente lo oculte, pero no puedes olvidarlo porque tenías muchísimo miedo. Fue ese día que te pusieron un arma en la boca y una boca fétida quiso arrancarte la oreja. No sabías qué demonios sucedía y a pesar de que esta clase de cercanía entre especies distintas resulta para la mayor parte de los extraterrestres tremendamente asquerosa, ése se sentía con la necesidad terrible de quebrarte. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Un poco de violencia física y tu psicología recibió una fisura de la que aún no puedes recuperarte)

c. humillado, (… un día alguien dijo algo sobre tu madre y el desgraciado que seguramente fue tu padre. Después sobre lo horrible de tu apariencia. Sobre lo asqueroso que era ser un _humano_ y, aún peor, un _mestizo_. Sin él nunca hubieras ni llegado a considerar la posibilidad de ser mitad extraterrestre).

por caras llenas de ojos amarillos, por manos saturadas por algo parecido a escamas, por alas porosas y bocas fétidas, llenas de colmillos y dientes terribles. A pesar del dolor, la neurosis y las pesadillas, como eres duro por dentro al final de la terrible agonía te encuentras más fuerte que nunca. Más inteligente, renovado, absorbiendo materiales (y no sólo energía). Al principio duele muchísimo, tus músculos se sienten hechos mierda y vomitas lo poco que comes.

Pero poco a poco, con ejercicio y ayuda de tu paciencia, construida a base de sufrimiento, fuiste fortaleciéndote. De todas maneras las personas trataban a los demás como escoria y tus carceleros actuales eran un poco menos crueles que muchos adultos humanos terrestres que te habías topado, viéndote tan desamparado y de carne tan blanca y blanda.

A pesar de toda el aura anárquica, estabas cansado y te portabas relativamente bien. No había muchas cosas que te interesaran (para los novatos en el _Null Void_ había prácticamente nada para entretenerse), todo estaba relativamente organizado. Los pocos rebeldes _nuevos_ que intentaban sacar las cosas que su lugar de manera escandalosa eran acallados inmediatamente y sus efímeras rebeliones eran rápidamente suprimidas. Entendiste, aunque te llevó algo de tiempo, que el castigo era el aburrimiento, y principalmente, el enfrentamiento con uno mismo que esto conlleva.

Eras uno de los pocos cautivos bien portados y pronto algunos plomeros que se aventuraban a cerciorarse del orden del _Null Void_ te descubrieron.

Tú para ese entonces ya estabas hundido en tu propia mierda emocional.

Te frustraba mucho ser mestizo, porque te consideraban y te considerabas menos que una nada. Eras completamente ignorante: no tenías ni la menor idea de que existían más mestizos de los que conocías (tú y sólo tú) y te parecía inconcebible que hubiera un número mayor de monstruosidades _como tú_, sueltos por ahí. Para los habitantes de 'sangre pura' que habitan el Null Void no eras más que un _humano_ –a como lo comprendías, algo totalmente negativo– y para los humanos –a como recordabas– no eras más que un _fenómeno_.

No podías contigo mismo, querías quitarte tu propia existencia de encima. Sin embargo, después de aguantar tus primeros meses con ese complejo de inferioridad, te diste cuenta que no estabas tan mal. Muchos de los _plomeros_ que empezabas a conocer eran mestizos y te comunicaron que esta clase de apareamiento no era tan poco común como considerabas (pocas razas, sin embargo, eran compatibles y aún menos podían engendrar camadas saludables… una cantidad menor, a su vez, podían aparearse. Estas nuevas especies, estas mezclas, eran sobrevivientes _milagrosos_). Pronto hiciste relación con algunos _plomeros_ y aprovechaste también varias conexiones que habías logrado con delincuentes _conversos _dentro del Null Void.

Algún traficante bien asentado, bien organizado y con alguna relación cordial con ciertos _plomeros_ (con cierta diplomacia amable que te había parecido de lo más sorprendente y extremadamente _novelesca_) te descubrió y vio potencial en ti para la maquinaria extraterrestre. Te adoctrinó e insistió vehemente, en que eras un espécimen único. _Que eras excelente_. Tú se lo agradeciste calladamente, siguiendo con sumisión algunos de sus _negocios_.

Un día, a la mitad de una plática con un ser que tenía una semblanza remotamente humana y te trataba como su igual, empezaste a reconocer la realidad: no te importaba ya en lo absoluto lo qué eras, cómo eras. Esos eran detalles mínimos y estúpidos.

Lucieras como lucieras, hablaras como hablaras... ibas a salir adelante.

Este tal traficante pronto te ofreció salir del _Null Void_, porque eras muy joven, dijo. Yo no tengo más que esta vida, continuó, y me siento extrañamente tranquilo, escondido en este rinconcito de nada, evitando que me atrapen. Vivo en una tranquilidad eterna, hermosa. Pero, oh, tú tienes una vida por delante. Sabes mucho y yo te ofrezco que hagas unos cuantos negocios para mí a cambio de salir.

Cuando te pregunta a dónde quieres ir… te da a escoger entre distintos planetas, un número bastante limitado para el número que existen –y conoces en teoría– en la vía Láctea. Luego te da el nombre de distintas galaxias con un número más pequeño de posibilidades. Tú lo único que quieres es regresar a tu planeta, pisar un buen pedazo de tierra negra, con ese aroma húmedo que hasta parece dulce y ver el mar.

Con un pinchazo en el estómago, lo piensas interminablemente y estás a punto de arrepentirte, porque tienes miedo de encontrarla más jodida.

Además tienes miedo de encontrarlo todo envejecido, de no reconocer nada de lo que ves, no saber nada de la tierra, más que lo que alguna vez fue. (De ver a tu madre con treinta años encima… o muerta, cuando tú apenas estás en las medianías de la dulce adolescencia). No eres un licenciado en física ni ningún erudito en biología, pero empíricamente te has enseñado que el tiempo ocurre diferente en la tierra que en el espacio y de alguna manera la vida de los extraterrestres se desarrolla de manera distinta.

Dentro de ti empieza a gestarse un arrepentimiento genuino. Quieres volver a Tierra, el traficante lo reconoce.

Quieres volver a pisar _tu tierra_, tierra negra, ver las estrellas como lucecitas lejanas y volver a ver el mar.

**hallo spaceboy**

Tiene el cabello radiante y hermoso, que disfrutas tocando y pasar entre tus dedos como si fuera la superficie de un lago rojizo. Pero lo que más te gusta es su aroma, ese olor que te recuerda inconscientemente a él, a las primeras impresiones y a unas mejillas grandes y rosas, antes de que se convirtiera en ese muchachito pigmeo y gracioso.

De lo único que te enamoras es del recuerdo, porque él ya no es así. Ya no tiene esos ojos enormes y la ingenuidad viva, ya tampoco admira tu profunda rebeldía, irreverencia y estupidez. Ya no queda nada de su confianza ciega, ni de su trato favorecedor contigo. De alguna extraña manera se han convertido en personas que se toleran poco.

Desconoces si Max conoció a tu padre o si llegó a saber de él. (Ambos eran _plomeros_ y aunque es totalmente seguro que se conocieron, tú lo niegas porque temes a la verdad).

Tienes miedo a preguntarle y que te diga que no sabía nada de él, perdiendo toda esperanza, o que te llegue a explicar, primero, el excelente hombre y _plomero_ extraordinario que fue, su parecido agobiante y lo muy orgulloso que estaría de ti, o segundo, que te mienta con una cara resignada y que te haga entender con palabras suaves que fue un bastardo, pero que tú no tienes que ser como él. Lo que más temes, en todos los casos posibles, es que te explique detalladamente, o sin detalle, cómo murió y que tú no puedas soportarlo y que te pongas a llorar desconsoladamente como la niña chillona que eres en tus más profundos adentros.

No soportas la honestidad, no la quieres. Prefieres seguir viendo a tu padre, como solamente eso: lo que fue para ti, pues la verdad no hará más que dañarte.

Pero si de honestidad hablamos, poco sirve que aseguras que sólo valoras el recuerdo.

Pero si de honestidad hablamos, _vamos_, tienes que aceptar que ella no te quiere. No como tú estás intentando quererla. Tus intentos por mantenerla cerca, por, en otras palabras, _retenerla;_ son inútiles. Ella se halla en un nivel de libertad moral y sentimental, según lo que entiendes como las palabras resginadas de Max, que ningún ser humano, extraterrestre o vagabundo de galaxias podría entender (no se acerca ni de broma a los 75 años, pero al fin y al cabo es más _anodita _que humana… y vamos, ¿qué clase de hijos tendrían? Monstruos. Él no quiere engendrar más atrocidades, quiere sólo ver niños comunes con vidas normales. Sin resentimientos).

La otra _ella_ de tu vida es hermosa, muy hermosa, sin pretensiones edípicas (es de la misma hermosura oscura de Julie. Después de observarla bien te enterarías azorado, por qué a tu compañero le había parecido tan bonita). Cuando la abrazas te das cuenta que tiene el mismo tamaño que Ben.

Ella te extrañó tanto, te abrazó con firmeza diciendo que de ninguna manera podría haberte olvidado. Es raro _todo esto_: su reencuentro y tu padrastro lo único que pudo haber hecho es sonreír.

No puedes decir que es culpa suya –de ella– lo que pasa, o al menos lo que fue. Porque sabes que no es así, es buena persona y te ama… o eso puedes percibir. Tu padrastro ahora no es más que un hombrecillo arrugado, ya no es malvado –ya no te lo parece. Ahora es un hombre de mediana edad, benévolo. Y perdonas a tu madre, y sobre todo, te perdonas a ti mismo por juzgarla tan duramente. Todos tienen derecho reiniciar sus vidas y tú no le diste ninguna oportunidad.

Tú fuiste más dolores de cabeza y lo sabes.

No te disculpas, porque ya no tiene caso. Lo importante es que los dos se han perdonado (a sí mismos y al otro). _Y el perdón es lo único que importa._

Pero si en serio quieres hablar de honestidad… _acéptalo_, no tienes la menor idea de por qué aquella vez te había parecido buena idea que él te tomara de la mano y habiéndote mirado a los ojos te dijera cuánto te quería. Tú eras Julie… o al menos fingías que lo eras (de manera muy poco convincente).

Él se había negado al principio, la idea le parecía ridícula ¡cómo fingir que alguien tan ridículamente feo iba a ser una diosa de v…! ¡Cállate de una buena vez, Tennyson!, le habías increpado amablemente, ¡hazlo! Y él, reconociendo el genio de tu plan, había terminado accediendo. Esta era una forma de agradecerle aquélla vez que él te había aconsejado acertadamente sobre Gwen o quizás sólo tenías morbo o estabas aburrido o qué importa. El caso es que él…

Te toma de la mano, un poco tembloroso y repentinamente descubres que la moja un sudor muy leve.

—Julie… —te dice con suavidad con una voz que se le queda atrapada a medias en la garganta, y que no suena a él en lo absoluto. Te das cuenta de muchas cosas.

Primero, que es un muchacho en exceso tímido, y que cuando se trata de auténtica honestidad no puede hablar. Después, que lo quieres muchísimo como para lastimarlo, a él y sus ojos de _anodita_, de un color verde perturbador. Y entre otras cosas, que quiere a Julie, porque sus ojos se empañan y repentinamente no sabe qué demonios decir.

Un día, descubrirás cómo cambiar de forma y sabrás cómo ser una chica (porque según tu opinión la vida de las chicas _osmosians_ y _vladites_ son más sencillas que para los varones, pues las mujeres son por lo general más dominantes y libres). En pocas palabras un hombre mitad _osmosian_ y mitad humano, no es más que alguna mezcla extraña de los seres más inútiles que han existido en la galaxia, en tu sencilla y estúpida opinión.

A veces te cansas y finalmente no pides que las cosas cambien.

Es de imbéciles pedir eso y la experiencia te ha enseñado que todo tiene su adecuado proceso de evolución.

Es paulatino.

Tú.

Lo

Único.

Que

Pides.

Es.

Evasión.

Quizás un rato lejos de la tierra no te haría mal.

* * *

><p>"For here Am I sitting in a tin can Far above the world Planet Earth is blue And there's nothing I can do ".<p>

_- David Bowie_.

* * *

><p>Es parte de un ejercicio de escritura. Tres canciones de David Bowie (que están, necesariamente, en desorden) + 1 <em>colacoca<em> y + las opiniones de Tristram Shandy, _gentleman_. Me tardé mierdas en escribirlo. Y en realidad es sumamente aburrido. Es de las cosas más aburridas y lentas que he escrito.

Bueno, adieu.


End file.
